The Tragic Day:The Annihilation of the Oni Pirates
The stormy night The Oni Pirates realize they are still too weak for something as big as the New World.They decide to keep travelling for another year, and become stronger with any chance they have. 1 year passes.Marimo is now 19 years old.The Oni Pirates decide that the day for them to finally go to the New World has arrived, so they decide to reach Sabaody as fast as possible and descend to Fishman Island. On another ship, very close to the Oni Pirate's ship 2 men are talking.One is the man that was standing near Yomazu when he gave the 8 swords to Marimo, Kabuto.The other one is his brother, Shaco. Shaco:*dead serious face*You know what you have to do, right brother? Kabuto:*serious face*Yeah...are you sure this is the only way? Shaco:*shadowed eyes*We have no other choice...we need to wake up the Demon inside of him in order to defeat Shishio...there is no other way. Kabuto:*shadowed eyes*I see... Some hours pass.The night comes and a very wild storm starts. York:*stressed*Damn...this storm doesnt look good.It seems it will cause us very much problems. All the Oni Pirates were stressed, except Marimo, who was sleeping. *York comicaly punches Marimo York:*pissed off face fault*HOW CAN YOU SLEEP IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS?!?! *Marimo comicaly kicks York Marimo:*pissed off face fault*OI, KONOYAROU BAKAYAROU!!What I did wrong?I was just sleeping!! York:*pissed off face fault*You better make yourself more useful on the ship. Marimo:*serious face*Ok then...I will help you guys out... York:*smiles*Great, thats the spirit!! *Marimo takes a cool pose York:*sweatdrops*Eh? Marimo:*smiles*''The sea is wild tonight, the sky is all clouds and lightings...'' *York comicaly punches him, interrupting him York:*pissed off face fault*WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?? Marimo:*pissed off face fault*I SAID I WILL HELP YOU SO I DECIDED TO ENTERTAIN YOU WITH A SONG!! York:*pissed off face fault*THAT IS NO HELP AT ALL AND EVEN IF IT WOULD BE, WHAT KIND OF SONG WAS THAT?? Marimo and York start fighting as usual. Some time passes.The Oni Pirates got very bored, so they decided to throw a little party. York:Oi, Marimo! Marimo:*sleepy*Ha? York:*smiles*Why you dont come with us to party? Marimo:*sleepy*I am too tired... York:*smiles*I see...ok then, I will leave you alone. *Suddenly, a man jumps on their ship *York quickly turns towards him York:*serious face*Excuse me, but who are you? Kabuto:*shadowed eyes*My name is Kabuto... Kabuto is an average aged man. He is very tall and has black, spiky hair. He also has a little black beard. He wears a long, red coat, with a lightning sign on his back. He also wears black pants and boots. On his back, he carries a big, white sword. *Kabuto grabs his sword and starts to slowly draw it out York:*serious face*What do you think you are doing on our ship? *Kabuto starts to walk towards York slowly *After he reaches York, he gets closer to York's ear Kabuto:*whispers*I am here to slay all of you. York:*shocked*What? *Kabuto quickly draws out his sword and cuts York on his chest Oni Pirates:*shocked*YOOOOOOOOORK!! *York jumps back a big distance from Kabuto and holds his wound York:*calm voice*Guys...lets kill this guy. *Marimo draws out his swords and takes his usual Hachitoryu stance Marimo:*dead serious face*I will take care of this guy alone. *Marimo dashes at Kabuto and starts spinning Marimo:*dead serious face*You are dead. Death Wheel!! *Kabuto puts his sword behind him then quickly swings it towards Marimo *He disappears and reappears behind Marimo *A lighting is seen passing him *Marimo gets a huge and deep cut on his stomach that almost cut his body in half Marimo:*shocked*What...was that? Kabuto:*serious face*I am sorry that I am already going all out. Lighting Strike!! *Marimo falls on the ground and start screaming in agony *The Oni Pirates quickly react and all of them attack Kabuto *Kabuto is easily able to counter all of them York:*serious face*is very bad...this guy is very serious...and very strong in the same time. *York draws out his sword and prepares to attack Kabuto York:*serious face*GUYS!! *The Oni Pirates turn to York York:*dead serious face*ALONE WE HAVE NO CHANCE TO DEFEAT THIS GUY!!WE NEED TO FIGHT TOGETHER AND GO ALL OUT!! *The Oni Pirates become very serious Kogmaw:*serious face*Brother, lets do our usual combo. Jax:*serious face*I agree, brother. *Kogmaw, the sniper of the crew jumps above Kabuto *His sticks his tongue out and it takes the shape of a flamethrower Kabuto:*serious face*Hpmh... Kogmaw:*serious face*I am the man that ate the Spit Spit no mi, Kogmaw!! Fire Stars!! *Kogmaw starts shooting a huge amount of fireballs from his mouth *Kabuto starts to dodge them really easily *Jax suddenly appears in front of him *He suddenly becomes very muscular Jax:*serious face*Our combo will work as always, I am sure of that. Muscle Punch!! *Jax powerfully punches Kabuto in the stomach *His punch releases a small shockwave, but Kabuto doesnt move even a bit from the punch Jax:*surprised*What? Kabuto:*serious face*You are just a weakling... *Kabuto quickly slashes Jax on his chest *Jax falls on his knees in front of Kabuto Kogmaw:*shocked*BROTHEEEEEEER!! Kabuto:*serious face*Die quietly. *Kabuto tries to slash Jax, but York appears in the last moment and blocks his attack York:*dead serious face*As long as I am here, you wont take any of my nakama. *York pushes Kabuto back, then swings his sword towards him, releasing a lot of air blades *Kabuto effortlessly stops them with his sword *Caitlyn appears behind Kabuto, at some distance from him and with a gun pointed towards him Caityn:*serious face*You are not touching my husband. Head On!! *Caitlyn shots a bullet that explodes after hitting Kabuto Caitlyn:*serious face*Hmph... *Kabuto emerges from the explosion without any injuries and dashes towards Caitlyn *He tries to slash her, but Lucarius and Tyson appear in front of him and stop him Lucarius:*serious face*Lets do this together, Tyson. Tyson:*serious face*Yeah... *They both push Kabuto back, then dash after him Lucarius:*serious face*Make sure to follow me fast. Frontal Strike!! *Lucarius takes out a pair of tonfas, then quickly hits Kabuto in the stomach with 1 of them, sending him fly back *Tyson appears behind Kabuto Tyson:*serious face*I think your back will hurt after this. Tekkai Punch!! *Tyson uses Tekkai and powerfully punches Kabuto in his back, aiming to break his spine *His punch sends Kabuto flying again, but doesnt damage him much Tyson:*surprised*What is that guy's body made off? *Kabuto stabs his sword in the ground and stops flying *He dashes at the Oni Pirates Jax:*coughing blood*This is bad, we need to careful. Kogmaw:*serious face*Dont worry brother, I will protect you, I promise. *Kabuto appears in front of the 2 Kogmaw:*shocked*No... Kabuto:*shadowed eyes*Sorry... Lighting Rush!! *Kabuto starts cutting in through all the Oni Pirates in a zig zag way *All the Oni Pirates get cut, the one that gets the most damage is Jax *Kogmaw notices that his brother has another huge and deep cut on his body *Jax falls on the ground, but Kogmaw picks him and tries to talk with him Kogmaw:*scared*BROTHER!!TALK WITH ME!!TELL ME YOU ARE STILL THERE WITH ME!! *Jax starts crying Jax:*crying*I am...really sorry...brother... *Jax dies in Kogmaw's arms *Kogmaw starts trembling Kogmaw:*shadowed eyes*You...you..YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!! *Kogmaw places Jax on the ground then turns towards Kabuto *York is desperately fighting Kabuto after seeing his nakama dying York:*pissed off*COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!! *Kogmaw suddenly appears near York and Kabuto York:*surprised*KOGMAW, STAY BACK!! *Kogmaw pushes York back Kogmaw:*pissed off*NO!! York:*pissed off*LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT, IF WE ACT RECKLESS WE ARE GOING TO END UP LIKE YOUR BROTHER!! *Kogmaw ignores York and starts attacking Kabuto with all he could *He starts spitting a lot of fire waves and fireballs towards Kabuto, but Kabuto is able to defend against them with ease Kogmaw:*pissed off*I WILL KILL YOU, I SWEAR THAT!! Water Stars!! *Kogmaw starts shooting a lot of water bullets towards Kabuto, but again with no effect *He starts to shoot any kind of of things that was coming in his mind, but all with no effect Kogmaw:*heavily panting*Damn it... *York comes near him York:*dead serious face*We cant defeat him alone...we need to do this together.Our entire crew is already badly damaged, but we cant help it, no matter how much we want to kill him, alone, we have absolutely no chance. Kogmaw:*sad face*But...my brother... York:*dead serious face*I understand...and its all my fault for not being able to protect him... *Kabuto suddenly appears in front of them York:*shocked*What? *He stabs Kogmaw in his chest York:*shocked*... *Helga, Lilly and Gradion appear near Kabuto and try to attack him, but Kabuto quickly takes out his sword from Kogmaw's chest and jumps back *They start following him *Maxwell apears behind Kabuto *His right arm gets covered in gold Maxwell:*pissed off*Damn you... Golden Gong!! *Mawell tries to punch Kabuto, but Kabuto quickly turns to him and slashes him a lot of times *Marimo is desperately trying to get back on his feet after seeing his nakamas getting defeated like that, but he is unable to do it due to his injuries *He starts crying Marimo:*crying*it...I cant believe I am this patethic...I only got hit once and I am not able to fight any more...and I am just watching my nakamas die in front of my eyes... *Helga appears near Kabuto and tries to punch him Helga:*pissed off*DIE ALREADY!! Heavy Punch!! *Helga's attack misses and Kabuto quickly slashes her *Lilly appears near Kabuto and her hands are the ones of a cat *She starts spinning and releasing a lot of air blades towards Kabuto from her claws Lilly:*serious face*I wont let you hurt my friends any more!! Cat's Attack!! *Kabuto effortlessly breaks all the air blades, then quickly slashes Lilly *After seeing this, Marimo gets really pissed off and does a superhuman effort and gets on his feet Marimo:*pissed off*LILLYYYYYYYY!! *He furiously dashes at Kabuto, but York appears in front of him and stops him York:*pissed off*ARE YOU CRAZY??CANT YOU SEE HOW BADLY INJURED YOU ARE??WHAT GOOD WOULD DO IF YOU GO FIGHT HIM AS WELL??YOU WILL ONLY DIE!! Marimo:*pissed off*I DONT CARE, I WILL DO IT EITHER WAY!! York:*pissed off*DO YOU WANT TO DO THE SAME MISTAKE KOGMAW DID? Marimo:*shocked*Dont tell me... *York burst into tears York:*crying*Yes...Kogmaw died as well...and I wasnt able to do anything...I was patethic...I am the worst captain ever... *While Marimo and York are talking, Kabuto continues to dominate the Oni Pirates and is able to defeat Gradion, Maxwell, Lucarius and Tyson *They are all on the ground, full of blood *Only Marimo, York, Helga, Caitlyn and Lilly are still on their feet Kabuto:*serious face*It seems I am almost finished... York:*shadowed eyes*Marimo... Marimo:*dead serious face*Yes. York:*sad face*I think we cant win. *The Oni Pirates are shocked after hearing those words from Kabuto *Kabuto appears in front of Helga and slashes her one more time *She falls on the ground defeated *He starts advancing towards Caitlyn and Lilly *Marimo and York appear in front of him and try to stop him from attacking those 2, but Kabuto simply passes them and cuts Caitlyn and Lilly *York deseprately attacks Kabuto *Kabuto turns to him and cuts his sword in half York:*shocked*Impossible... *Kabuto cuts York on his stomach and York falls on his knees Marimo:*desperate*YOOOOORK!!LILLYYYYY!!CAITLYYYYYN!! *Marimo desperately dashes at Kabuto, but Kabuto simply hits him with the back of his sword and makes him fall on the ground *York does a last effort and gets back on his feet, but only to get stabbed in the chest by Kabuto Kabuto:*shadowed eyes*I am sorry for everything... York:*sad face*Yeah...sure... *York falls on the ground and dies *Marimo looks shocked at everything that happens *Kabuto sheats his sword and prepares to leave the ship, leaving only Marimo alive Marimo:*sad face*Who...the hell...are you? Kabuto:*serious face*I AM THE ACTUAL STRONGEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD!!SURPASS ME SASAGAWA KENSHIN!! *Marimo tries to tell Kabuto something more, but is unable to and falls unconscious Some hours pass and neither of the Oni Pirates is seen moving. After some time, Marimo finally wakes up and he quickly tries to check if any of his nakamas were still alive.He notices that the hearts of his nakamas stopped beating. Marimo:*crying*No...no...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Marimo started screaming in agony for entire hours, always trying to bring his nakamas back in a way or another.After some days he calms down and burries all his nakamas on an island. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Dont worry guys...I will take care of everything...there is nothing to worry about...your deaths will be avenged...I PROMISE THAT!! Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san